Hardcore Instructions (Level)
Gameplay Info Level: Hardcore Instructions Date/Time: January 25, 2949, 7:49:20 am and counting Place: Fort Monroe, Hampton, Virginia Character: Pvt. Alner Chanaree Division: 7th Sangheili Ranger Regiment Training Day: Last Day of Training... Description *Objective(s): **Complete Advanced Infantry Training ***Shoot designated targets ***Throw grenades at designated targets **Complete Physical Training ***Do 10 push-up ***Do 10 crunches ***Do 10 pull-ups **Complete the obsticle course **Complete the Shooting Coarse *Characters **Pvt. James Connar **Pvt. Alner Chanaree **Eye Doctors **Drill Instructor *Weather: Sunny, Clear *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Opening Scene *Cinematic Scene James is seen walking engaged in a conversation with Sgt. Bacon. James says, "Man these guys better be worth the fight." A convoy of Humvees drive by as Sgt. Bacon says, "I know, they seem well fit and ready for the job though." James laughs and replies, "Yeah." Helicopters fly over as James opens a chain linked gate. Sgt. Bacon enters followed by James. The gate closes behind as Sgt. Bacon departs saying, "Hey good luck with the training session James." James says, "Thanks Brian." James meets up with Pvt. Alner Chanaree in ACU Camo Combat Armor. James asks, "So, are we ready?" and Pvt. Alner Chanaree replies, "Yes sir." They walk together making their way to the AIT Coarse. James says, "Hey don't think that we're the same, even though we're both ranked im still more advanced...I should be sergeant by now." Pvt. Alner Chanaree replies, "Wouldn't dream of it." They reach the gate for the AIT coarse. James says, "Good." as they sign in. The scene ends. Gameplay You start off firing a series of targets as instructed by James Connar. After you will be instructed to throw a few grenades at a series of targets. Once you have completed the coarse you will follow James to the Physical Training facility and be instructed to do a series of push-ups, crunches, and pull-ups. After you will follow James and complete an obsticle coarse, composed of jump and climb over a 6 foot wall, going through 10 feet of barbed wire (in prone position), climb a cargo net go through monkey bars and decent (multiple ways to decent), climb a rock wall and decend by rapelling down, jump through 10 tires, then balance on a log and lastly climb up a 10 foot rope and touch a pole at the top. This must all be complete within 15 minutes. After, you will follow James to a firing obstical course you will be instructed to sprint through obsticals and fire designated targets in, which must be completed in 3 minutes. Once you have completed these courses you will be evaluated on how you did, enableing you to choose the difficulty thats right for you. After, you can fill free to rome throughout the "open world" base or continue to the next level. Mini games will be available within the base. Transcript US Army Firing Ranger and Grenade course *''Player spawns in a weapons armory and can choose an extremely wide variety of combat weapons'' *''Gameplay wont continue till player chooses primary and secondary rifles, or a rifle and a pistol'' *'James Connar: "Hey. Just to let you know this is for real men, not shit-heads."' *''Once player is finished'' *James Connar: "You done, good...shit-head, (laughs) hey im just messin, follow me outside, lets have some fun. *''Player must follow James outside to a firing range with other sangheilis and Ranger instructors training. '' *'James Connar: "Now its important to know that the gun you have has capability. All guns are different with their capactiy, power, and ammunition...sure you knew that by now, but if you didn't, heads up. ' *'James Connar: "Shooter Ready!"' *''Targets come up, player fires at targets'' *'James Connar: "Alright soldier move up."' *''Player must aim down sights and move forward killing series of designated targets, once done, player returns to James'' *'James Connar: "Okay crouch position soldier."' *''Targets appear 10 meters away'' *'James Connar: "Throw when ready."' *''After player throwns a grenade, player says, "Grenande out!"'' *'James Connar: "Good, next stop, physical training."' *''Player follows James to the Physical Training Facility.'' ---- US Army Physical Training Facility *''James and the player enter the facitity were soldiers are training physically'' *'James Connar: "Since your kind never experiences this, pft maybe they have. But this will be hell for you."' *'Pvt. Alner Chanaree: "Hm..."' *''James leads the player to a mat'' *'James Connar: "Push-up position soldier."' *'Pvt. Alner Chanaree: "Push-up position?"' *'James Connar: "Now."' *''James will comment on how good or bad the player is doing based on how fast or slow the player goes.'' *''Player gets into push-up postion on the mat. A stress bar with a counter indicates how many to do. Player must continuously press X continuously, 10 times, for every push-up.'' *Once the player is done, James says, "Alright crunches." Player gets into a crunch position''.' A stress bar with a counter indicates how many to do. Player must continuously press X continuously, 10 times, for every crunch.'' *''Once player is done, James says, "Good, follow me." The player is led to a Pull-up bar.'' *'James Connar: "Last thing before we move on." ' *''James slaps the players back'' *''Player jumps and grabs the bar by pressing A. A stress bar with a counter indicates how many to do. Player must continuously press X continuously, 10 times, for every Pull up.'' *''Once done player hops down'' *'James Connar: "Pretty good, but you still have a lot more to do before you can go fight...hey last day man.' *'James Connar '(Signals to follow; Cont.): Follow me. *''James leads the player outside to an obsticle course'' ---- US Army Obstical Course *''James and the player arrive at the obstical coause where a couple soldiers and few instructers are training. James will yell if the player goes to slow and if he does, the player has one last chance before James says, "Too slow, move faster next time." Signaling that the player must start over with the coarse'' *'James Connar: "Alright soldier...you ready. I'll be timing you, so move fast."' *''Player gets ready'' *'James Connar: "Okay, go!"' *''Player must sprint and jump onto the wall (pressing A)'' *'James Connar '(Once player presses A): Over the wall soldier!" *''Player presses X rapidly to get over the wall and then the A button to drop down then sprint to a wire opstical coarse'' *'James Connar: "Go prone!"' *''Player must go prone and make his way through, finally pressing the A button to get up. Player then sprints to a Cargo net leading to a platform.'' *'James Connar: "Clime the net!"' *''Player must climb the net by pressing the Left and Right triggers, one after the other then make his way to the ladder (horizontal monkey bars).'' *'James Connar: "Get through the ladder!"' *''Player must press the A button to get onto the bars and press the Left and Right triggers to get through, then rock the Right Analog stick to swing and press A to jump down. If the player misses the platform, he falls to the ground and its a "Failed Coarse." in which James says, "Disgrasful soldier, run it again."'' *''If the player makes it James says, "Down soldier." Player can choose to desent from the cargo net, slide down a pole or jump from a five foot ledge.'' *''Player lands on the ground'' *'James Connar: "Rock wall, go."' *''Player must climb the wall by pressing the left and right triggers. If the player presses to fast he slips so going and a moderate pace is critical.'' *''Player reaches the top'' *'James Connar: "Rapel down!"' *''Player must hook up by pressing the X button and can either rapel down by pushing off the surface pressing the Left trigger or jump down by pressing the A button'' *''Player lands on the ground and sprints towards 10 tires in two rows of five'' *'James Connar: "Hurdle through the tires!"' *''Player must move through the tires by rapidly pressing the left and right trigers. But if he presses the worng trigger to late he trips and James says, "Run it again soldier." Signaling that the player must start over'' *''If the player suceeds then he sprints to a Balancing Log.'' *'James Connar: "See if you can balance."' *''Player must press A to jump on and balance by moving the right analog stick to the right or left to center the balance meter and move forward with the left analog stick. Once this is completed the player presses A to decent'' *''Player sprints to a climbing rope'' *'James Connar: "Climb the rope!"' *''Player must climb the rope pressing the left and right triggers. Player must press the triggers, one after the other moderately. If he presses the triggers rapidly then he climbs the rope slower. Once the player reaches the top he must tap the pole with the A button. Then desend back down pressing the Left and Right triggers. '' *''When the coarse is done James says the following based on your time:'' **5:00-7:00 minutes: "Well done, Impressive for a Sangheilian." **7:01-9:00 minutes: "Pretty good, not that great though." **9:00-13:00 minutes: "Your okay, not that good but you'll do." **13:01-:15:00+: "Pft. Seen better. Sure you don't want to run it again?" *''Player then follows James to the Shooting Coarse'' ---- US Army Shooting Coarse *'James Connar: "Okay before we enter, doctors need to check your vison."' *'Pvt. Alner Chanaree: "That is fine."' *''Player follows James into a mini building where doctors in white coats await them'' *'Doctor 1: "Okay lets do a few tests, then you can continue."' *'Doctor 2: "You must have a visual acuity of 20/20 or better while looking at the chart ' *'with both eyes open."' *''Doctor 1 reveals a Snellen Eye Chart'' *'Doctor 2: "Lines 1, 2, and 3 please."' *'Pvt. Alner Chanaree: "E...F, P...T, O, Z."' *'Doctor 2: "Good, line 4 and 5."' *'Pvt. Alner Chanaree: "L, P, E, D...P, E. C. F. D."' *'Doctor 2: Good, lines 6 and 7 now."' *'Pvt. Alner Chanaree: "E, D, F, C, Z, P and F, E, L, O, P, Z, P."' *'Doctor 2: "Lines 8 and 9, almost finished."' *'Pvt. Alner Chanaree: "D, E, F, P, O, T, E, C and L, E, F, O, D, P, C, T."' *''James sighs lightly'' *'Doctor 2: "Lines 10 and 11."' *'Pvt. Alner Chanaree: "F, D, P, L, T, C, E, O and F, E, Z, O, L, C, F, T, D."' *'Doctor 2: "Great. Eagle eyes, maybe, id say, 21...20, or so."' *'Doctor 3: "Okay,were going to give you apupillary light reflex test. Look up."' *''Screen goes red but turns green when the player looks at it.'' *'Doctor 3: "Now down."' *''Screen goes red but turns green when the player looks at it.'' *'Doctor 3: "Good, to the left."' *''Screen goes red but turns green when the player looks at it.'' *'Doctor 3: "Okay, to the right."' *''Screen goes red but turns green when the player looks at it.'' *'Doctor 3: "Okay reaction to light and color is good. Mr. Connar...hes all yours."' *'James Connar: "Finally."' *''James leads the player outside to the shooting coarse'' *'James Connar: "Last coarse, then your free to go."' *'Pvt. Alner Chanaree: "Okay."' *'James Connar: "Head on down and ill meet you there."' *''Player heads down and James enters from a gate on the right side and joins the player. There's a table with pistols, SMGs, and Assault Rifes laying around'' *'James Connar: "Okay take your pick. Remember switching to your pistol is always faster then reloading."' *'James Connar '(Patting players shoulder): "Good luck buddy." *''James leaves the area, leaving the player to choose his weapo''n *'Drill Instructor '(Through intercalm): "When ready, stand at the line" *''Player gets weapons of choice and stands at the line'' *'Drill Instructor: "Shooter ready!"' *''Halographic infer-red targets show up and move like real enemies, taking cover and shooting fake bullets at the player. '' *''Player runs in an shoots at targets'' **Drill Instructor Comments: ***'"Aim down your sights!" '(If player fires from the hip) ***'"Aim down your sights god damn it!" '(If player fires from the hip again) ***'"Switch to your other weapon, its faster!" '(If player runs out of ammo) ***'"You embarass me Sangheili skum." '(If player has to reload both weapons) ***'"Watch out for civilians!" '(Player hits a civilian, 3 kills and it's "Failed Coase") *''Player clears the first area'' *'Drill Instructor: "Clear, move into the building."' *''Player moves in and eliminates the targets'' *'Drill Instructor: "Breach the door."' *''Player breaches and eliminates targets insid''e *'Drill Insturctor: "Head upstairs private."' *''Player heads upstairs, and a target pops out.'' *'Drill Instructor: "Malee with your knife!"' *''Player melees and head down a flight of stairs killing enemies in the way'' *'Drill Instructor: "Back outside! Go!"' *''Player heads outside where mulitple Paintball Bouncing Betty's emerge from the ground'' *'Drill Instructor: "Duck!"' *''Player drops to prone by holding the B button and misses the exploding paintball devises. If he doesnt go prone its a "Failed Coase" and he must start over. The insturctor says, "Run it again! Faggot!"'' *''Player gets through the betty's '' *'Drill Instructor: "Up the ladder!"' *''Player goes up the ladder and shoots down enemy hostage targets'' *'Drill Instructor: "Rappel down!"' *''Player rappels down and into a window, shooting a series of targets'' *'Drill Instructor: "Outside soldier!"' *''Player goes outside and shoots enemy targets as he heads for the exits.'' **''Drill Instructor comments:'' ***'0:50-1:15 minutes '''("Great job private.") ***1:16-1:50 minutes ("Not the best. But you made it." ***1:51:2:15 minutes ("Almost should have you run it again, but I wont.") ***2:16-3:00 minutes ("Embarassing, run it again if you want.") ***3:00 + ("Run it again) 'Player must start over! ---- Outcomes ''(Based on Obstical and Shooting Coarses only) *'''Easy **13:01-:15:00+ (Obsticle Course) **2:16-3:00 (Shooting Coarse) *'Medium' **9:00-13:00 (Obstical Coarse) **1:16-1:50 (Shooting Coarse) *'Hard' **'7:01-9:00 (Obstical Coarse) **1:16-1:50 (Shooting Coarse) *'Veteran' **'5:00-7:00 (Obstical Coarse) **0:50-1:15 (Shooting Coarse) Category:Levels